


Happy Birthday Draco!

by JulietsEmoPhase



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietsEmoPhase/pseuds/JulietsEmoPhase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wakes up the night after his birthday with an almighty hangover...only to realise he's not alone. </p><p>Written for Draco's birthday on June 5th. Cute/sweet/fluffy Drarry. No smut, only feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Draco!

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cuddly feels to celebrate Draco's birthday :-D
> 
> I posted this on Tumblr originally on June 5th, but I had to get back in the country to get it up on here (sorry lovelies)

Happy Birthday Draco!

 

   Draco groaned as consciousness came back to him.  His head was pounding and his mouth tasted like cotton wool that had been dipped in ethanol and left to dry in the sun.  Gingerly, he lifted a hand and rubbed at his crusty eyes, squinting reproachfully at the light streaming through the cracks either side of his bedroom windows.

   Damn Pansy Parkinson and her damn surprise birthday party.  Damn Blaise and his evil secret punch concoction.  Damn Theo for inviting half the bloody world.  Never mind that he’d been deeply touched, or that, from what he could remember, he’d had a bloody marvellous time.  His current wretchedness was all their fault, and he was going to damn them all to hell for their sins. 

   A movement behind him made him still suddenly.  He wasn’t alone.  There was someone else in the bed with him.  _Damn – what – who?_   His brain was too pickled to try and piece the end of the night together, but now he thought about it, there was flashes of kisses flittering through his fogged up mind.  Sweet kisses, stolen kisses.  He’d pulled someone and…

   …Oh Merlin.  That couldn’t be right, not after all these years of silent pining, it hadn’t actually happened, had it?

   An arm sneaked lazily around his chest and another body pressed up to his back.  A nose and mouth nuzzled into his hair, and warm lips placed a kiss just under his ear.  “Happy birthday,” a male voice rumbled, and Draco could feel the smile that was pressed up to his neck.

   Slowly, incredulously, he turned a little in the arms until he was able to stare unsure into the sleepy green eyes watching him.  “Harry,” he breathed. 

   “Draco,” he said with a smile, and brushed some of the hair out of his eyes.  “Good morning.”

   Draco’s heart was hammering in his chest.  He couldn’t believe this was really happening, not after all these years.  His mind whirred furiously as he tried to trace through the end of the night.  Glimpses were starting to come to him, but not fast enough. 

   “You’re in my bed?” he said, because he was smooth like that. 

   Harry smiled even wider.  “Yes I am,” he replied and ran his fingers down the side of Draco’s face, touching his bottom lip gently with the pad of his thumb.  “Finally.”

   “Finally?” Draco repeated, light-headed.

   Harry laughed softly and bit his own lip.  “Do you remember much from last night?”

   Draco felt brave enough to move his arm and rest a hand on Harry’s elbow where he was cradling him.  “Um,” he said.  “Some of the end is a little bit hazy,” he admitted.

   Harry pulled them a little closer together.  “I’m not surprised the amount of that punch you drank,” he teased.  “Do you remember wondering off into the garden?”

   Draco frowned in concentration.  “Sort of,” he said.  He thought maybe he had been wandering through the topiary displays. 

   “I was worried you might do something silly like hug a rose bush,” Harry carried on, confirming his suspicions.  “So I came out to keep you company.”

   Draco groaned.  “But I wouldn’t stop hugging _you,_ would I?” he asked, hot, prickly embarrassment creeping over his skin.  “Oh I’m sorry I was all over you.”

   Harry gave him a wicked smile.  “It obviously didn’t end too badly,” he said, nudging him with his hip.  They were both wearing boxers and t-shirts thankfully, but still, Draco was becoming more and more desperate to catch up with Harry and work out how they had ended up in bed together…and what had happened after that.  Harry dipped his eyes and looked at Draco through the lashes.  “Do you remember telling me you loved me?  That you’d loved me for a long time?”

   It came crashing back to Draco like a tidal wave.  Even through the alcohol induced fuzziness, the memory of that happiness broke through like sunshine between the clouds.  “You said you’d loved me for years too,” he breathed enthusiastically, before his expression changed to one of horror and he dropped his head into the crook of Harry’s neck.  “And then I called you a prat and almost hit you.”

   Harry was laughing, properly.  “You were so _angry,”_ he chuckled.  “It took a while to calm you down.”

   Draco lifted his head, nerves squirming in his belly.  “With a kiss.  You stopped me by kissing me.”

   Harry smiled at him, and Merlin, if it wasn’t the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.  That smile.  All for him. 

   “It seemed like the only option at the time,” he told him playfully, running his fingers up and down his arms. 

   Draco remembered the shock, the elation, it had doused his rage like water to a flame.  He remembered now, how Harry had wrapped him up in his arms and kissed him slowly, how he had whispered that they were both idiots, but it was okay now, that it would all be okay.

   The party had been almost over anyway, so Draco had lead Harry shyly up to his bedroom, their hands entwined, stopping every now and again to fall in to some nook or cranny that the Manor had to offer them, melting into more kisses, trailing fingertips along jaw lines and over hip bones. 

   They’d fallen into bed, but…

   “Nothing happened,” Draco said aloud.  “Here, I mean.”  He rubbed the sheet between his fingers. 

   “I wouldn’t say _nothing,”_ Harry told him with a raised eyebrow, before slipping his hand under Draco’s t-shirt and making him shudder.  “But no, nothing proper.”

   “But I wanted to,” Draco said with a frown, clear on that much of the memory, and to his relief Harry laughed, carding his fingers through Draco’s bed-hair.  

   “Oh very much so,” he said with a grin.  “But I was a meany and said no.”

   “Why?” Draco asked.  Harry had just been stubborn and spooned him, telling him to go to sleep.  If Draco hadn’t been so drowsy or so happy, he might have worked himself into a temper again about that. 

   Harry lowered his hand from Draco’s hair to cup the side of his face, his thumb rubbing little circles over his cheek bone.  “Because we were drunk, and I want our first time together to be special.  I wanted you to remember every single moment, I didn’t want you to miss out.”

   “Oh,” said Draco quietly, looking away from Harry so he wouldn’t see the tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.  It was this damn hangover, making him all soft and useless.  “Right, yeah, good thinking.”

   Harry touched his hand to Draco’s chin, tilting his face back up to look into those deep, green eyes again.  Carefully, he leaned in, bringing their faces closer to one another, until his lips softly gazed over Draco’s, making his skin erupt in goose bumps.  His instinct was to seize hold of Harry and crash their mouths together, but Harry was doing something magical, just ghosting their lips against each other, eyes closed as they lost themselves in the sensation.  He trailed his mouth over Draco’s cheek, across his closed eyelid, down the edge of his nose, rubbing his own next to it before finally bringing the kiss back to its natural conclusion.  He slipped his tongue into Draco’s mouth, and he wilted into the bed, letting Harry press him down as the union grew with urgency.

   Before they could go too far though, Harry pulled away, his eyes sparkling.  “This is so much better than I ever imagined,” he whispered, resting their foreheads together.  “But the awful truth is I really need to visit the little wizard’s room.”

   Draco laughed, dropping his head back into the bed and regarding Harry with reverence.  There was no rush.  They didn’t have to do everything all at once, they could take it slow.  And that was a pretty wonderful feeling.  “I could probably do with a shower,” he admitted, then swallowed his nerves.  “Fancy joining me?” 

   Well, maybe they didn’t have to go _that_ slowly.

   Harry grinned and gave Draco another little kiss.  “You’re the birthday boy,” he stated.  “Anything for you my love.” 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please review! To discover more of my writing, visit www.helenjuliet.com


End file.
